barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!
Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! is Barney's seventh live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, Barney's Colorful World, and Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) and live stage show tour that was produced by VEE Corporation (also known as "VStar Entertainment Group"), along with HIT Entertainment. The show opened on November 19, 2010 in Tulsa, Oklahoma and has toured the U.S. and Canada. The filmed performance of this show was released on DVD on September 6, 2011. The show completed its tour on December 11, 2011. It soon started its tour in Asia in 2014. Plot Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going. When asked, Barney hasn't decided on a birthday wish, a point that comes back up later in the show. Through out the show, Barney and friends celebrate the purple guy's birthday through singing songs, playing games, and decorating the stage (in Act 2), often playing clips of kids suggesting ideas. Meanwhile, BJ attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat, pretending to be a magician (and later, a rock star back from his "world tour."). While the "kids" get their party hats, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff sing what they like about their purple friend. In return, Barney sings how he'll be "Someone to Love You Forever." The cast celebrates Barney's birthday and the purple guy reveals his wish: "I wish that our friendship will never end. And it never will, as long as you remember I'm always here, just as close as your imagination." Like with most Barney shows, the cast wraps up the show singing I Love You and Barney finally blows out the candles (shown on screen) on his cake. Characters * Barney * BJ * Baby Bop * Riff * Mr. Knickerbocker Chorus/Ensemble The ensemble cast consists of a group of four actors and actresses. In case one (or two) of them can't perform, the others can cover for them. The human cast only has two named characters. * Alex * Jessie The rest of the ensemble used their own names. The four ensemble members also cover for the actors playing the dinos. Cast Original Cast (November 2010-June 2011) Dinosaurs * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Antwaun Steele, Joseph Walker (Nov. 2010 - March 2011), and Miguel Franklin (April 2011 - December 2011)) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux and Alyssa Williams) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Cyndi Graves) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) * Mr. Knickerbocker (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellii) Chorus/Ensemble * Joel (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini / Megan Godin) * Alex (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini) * Jesse (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini) * Jessie (Megan Godin / Madison Turner (March 2011 - Dec. 2011)) * Megan (Megan Godin / Jennifer Margulis (Nov. 2010 - Feb. 2011)) * Alison (Alison Warchol) Final Touring Cast (June 2011-December 2011) Dinosaurs * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Antwaun Steele and Miguel Franklin) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jonathan Kim and Alyssa Williams) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Alison Warchol) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) * Mr. Knickerbocker (Nick Nunez / Michael Luongo) Chorus/Ensemble * Alex (Nick Nunez / Michael Luongo) * Megan (Megan Godin) * Jessie (Megan Godin / Madison Turner) * Michael (Michael Luongo) Songs (Most of the Barney songs in the show have been remixed. The music style that the song has been remixed will be listed next to the song title. "Original" means that the song is an arrangement from the TV series)Fan-made/Fake Spanish DVD Release Act 1 # Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) # The Wheels on the Bus (Hip Hop) # Throw Your Hands Up # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip Hop) # Alphabet Song (Calypso) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) # The Dino Dance (Pop) # Rock Like a Monkey* (Original) # Move It Like This # Clean Up (March/Rap) Act 2 # A Rock N Roll Star (Rock) # Together, Together (Original) # Colors All Around (Original) # The Baby Bop Hop (Original) # Silly Sounds (Original) # The Clapping Song (Country) # If All the Raindrops (World Music) # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Rap) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Pop) # What I Like About You # Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) # Happy Birthday to You (Rock) # Together with You (Pop) # I Love You (Folk) # Together with You (Reprise)* (Pop) Trivia * This live show marked: ** The first/only major U.S. tour to have the dinosaurs walk in the audience. During the "Itsy Bitsy Spider", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff often walk into the front rows of the audience and meet fans for a nearly a minute. This depends on the venue, however. ** The second/last appearance of the character Mr. Knickerbocker, after Let's Make Music. * This live show was written by Carter Crocker. * VEE built custom costumes for this show, based off the cartoon illustrations of Barney and friends, rather than asking permission to use the costumes on the TV show (like with past shows). Despite this, they initially used a spare Barney costume from HiT to do the "Dino Seats" meet and greets, as well as promotional appearances. Starting in April 2011, a newer Barney suit, provided by HiT themselves, was used. However, the TV costumes are used in the Asian tour. * BJ is the only dino in the show without a double. *During the "Itsy Bitsy Spider", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff often walk into the front rows of the audience and meet fans for a nearly a minute. This depends on the venue, however. * The script originally had one of the cast members mention how Barney was dressed up (the original costumes had a bow tie). The line was removed once VEE began using a HIT Barney costume for the show. * This video of the live show was filmed at American Bank Center Selena Auditorium in Corpus Christi, Texas. * On March 29, 2018, this video of this live show was featured in the Walmart and Target exclusive DVD, "Barney Live! - 2 Concerts in One!" (along with Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour). Category:Barney Stage Shows